


One Piece PETs: Mall

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [125]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Gen, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats visit a mall. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Mall

**One Piece PETs: Mall**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This astounding series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Our favorite crew of pirates are now visiting a Mall on the island they're currently docked at and Nami was ecstatic, for it was the Westfield Mall.

 

"I've been waiting to go to this place forever!" she exclaimed.

 

"Me, too!" Luffy added. "Next stop, the food court!!"

 

"Of course." deadpanned Usopp.

 

"What?" Luffy asked. "I can't help it! I'm hungry!"

 

"Big Sis, Nami?" asked Aika.

 

"Yes, Aika?" replied Nami.

 

"Can we get some sunglasses for me?" Aika asked. "The kind with the heart-shaped frames?"

 

"Sure thing!" Nami answered. "We'll even get you 2 pairs!"

 

"Awesome!" Aika cheered. "Thanks, Big Sis Nami!"

 

"You're welcome, Aika!"

 

   They entered that mall and split up into four groups: Aika went with Nami, Robin, Luffy, and Zoro, Kumi went with Blizzard and Chopper, Usopp went with Franky, and Brook went with Sanji.

 

To make sure Luffy didn't run off and cause trouble, Nami made him wear his collar and leash.

 

"Fudge monkeys!" he shouted.

 

"This is for your own good, babe." Nami told him.

 

   Robin wanted Zoro with them so that he wouldn't get lost again and this is a large mall. If she looked away for about a second, she was certain Zoro would have wandered off somewhere.

 

"We meet back here at 4:30," said Nami. "are we clear?"

 

"Yep!" the Straw Hats answered.

 

"Good, now let's split up!" spoke the navigator.

 

They did just that. First, Nami took Aika to buy her the sunglasses with the heart-shaped lenses. They got two pairs: one pink and one dark red.

 

"How much?" Nami asked the cashier.

 

"6500 Berries," he answered. "each."

 

3...2...1...

 

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?** " Nami roared.

 

"Oh, man," Luffy muttered while Aika covered her ears. "this won't end well."

 

Robin used her devil fruit powers to shield Aika's eyes.

 

*****A few minutes later*****

 

"Thank you for the discount!" Nami smiled, sweetly.

 

"You're welcome, miss," replied the cashier, comically beaten. "have a good day...!"

 

"Jeez, Nami!" Luffy cried. "Think you can take it down a notch!?"

 

"No can do, captain." answered Nami. "Especially when it comes to our little sister's happiness."

 

"Fair enough," Luffy conceded. "Can we go to the food court, now?"

 

"Not yet," Nami answered. "there are some places that we need to go to, first."

 

"Dang it...!" Luffy muttered.

 

***Grrrrrrrrmmmmbbbgh...!!***

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Luffy told his stomach. "just sit tight."

 

"He's talking to his stomach, again," Zoro muttered in annoyance.

 

"Leave him be, Tiger." said Robin. "That's just how he is."

 

"It's still freaky..." Zoro replied. "I mean, who talks to their internal organs?"

 

"Big Brother," Aika answered. "Shishishishishi!"

 

"Ugh..." Zoro groaned.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Blizzard, Chopper, and Kumi were walking through the mall, minding their own business, until they were spotted by a mob of women.

 

"Look! Cute fuzzy animals!!" one cried.

 

"Let's hug them!" exclaimed another.

 

_"Eep...!"_ Kumi squeaked.

 

_"Run!!"_ Blizzard shouted.

 

The wolf-dog, reindeer, and Akita Inu puppy ran from the cute-crazed mob.

 

"We can't run forever!!" Chopper cried.

 

_"Quick, into that that store!"_ exclaimed Blizzard.

 

They quickly ran inside a store, no questions asked.

 

_"Phew,"_ sighed Kumi. _"that was close."_

 

"I'll say," Chopper agreed. "getting affection is one thing, but I don't like being smothered to near death!"

 

_"Same here,"_ Blizzard added.

 

That's when he noticed that all three of them are now in the _Lord & Taylor_ department store.

 

" _Lord & Taylor_?" Chopper asked.

 

_"Looks really fancy,"_ Kumi noted. _"Maybe we should look around."_

 

The Animal trio looked around the store and found many intriguing items.

 

"Ooh! Look at this pretty necklace!" Chopper spoke up, looking inside a glass case. "Nami would love this!"

 

_"You think Luffy would let Aika get her ears pierced?"_ Kumi asked, looking at a pair of earrings. _"Cuz these earrings would look great on her."_

 

_"Maybe when she's older,"_ Blizzard answered.

 

_"Okay."_ said Kumi.

 

"Wait...I just thought of something," Chopper spoke. "This is a jewelry store, right?"

 

_"Right,"_ Blizzard and Kumi answered.

 

"So...where there's jewelry, there's usually--" Chopper began, until, they heard the familiar sound of screaming girls. "Oh, no!"

 

_"Fuzzy!"_ Blizzard cried.

 

_"RUN!!!"_ Kumi shouted.

 

The Animal trio bolted from the store, away from the mob of screaming women.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Usopp and Franky are currently in the GameStop store.

 

"Aw, sweet!" Usopp exclaimed. "Call of Duty: Ghosts!"

 

He soon found another video game...

 

"Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time?!" he questioned. "God, I love this place!!"

 

_'Wow, what a nerd,'_ thought Franky. _'Unlike me.'_

 

(A/N: I beg to differ, Franky.)

 

"How much for these games?" Usopp asked the store clerk.

 

"80 Berries each," answered the cashier.

 

"Huh, that sounds pretty fair," spoke Usopp. "Seriously, I don't know why Nami always makes such a fuss."

 

He payed for the games and he and Franky left the game store.

 

"Can't wait to play these babies!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Franky.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Sanji and Brook*****

 

They are currently in a Macy's store, checking out the various stock...including women's lingerie.

 

"Excuse me, sirs?" asked a female store clerk. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

 

"Huh?" Sanji muttered.

 

"Do you two need help with anything?" the clerk asked.

 

"Oh! Uh...no, we're just browsing!" Sanji answered.

 

"I see," replied the woman. "are you thinking of buying some of our finest lingerie for your girl?"

 

"Why...yes!" Sanji answered.

 

"What are you talking about?" Brook asked. "No, we--"

 

The Red Fox Man quickly covered the Skeletal Horse Man's mouth.

 

"Shh...!" he shushed. "Let me handle this, moron."

 

He turned to the female store clerk, smiling.

 

"We'd love to buy some lingerie," he told her.

 

"Which ones do you fancy?" the clerk inquired. "We have a large variety to choose from."

 

_'Yes...!'_ thought Sanji and Brook. _'We got it made!'_

 

*****Back with Nami, Luffy, Robin, Zoro, and Aika*****

 

Luffy groaned as he held his growling stomach.

 

"How much longer?" he asked.

 

"Not much longer, sweetie," answered Nami.

 

"You said that hours ago!" Luffy complained.

 

"Dude, it's only been 55 minutes since she last said that," Zoro pointed out. "Chill out."

 

"Tell that to my stomach!" replied Luffy.

 

***GRRRRRUUUURRRRGGH!!!***

 

"Eep!" Aika squeaked. "Scary!!"

 

"Don't worry, Aika, that's just Luffy's stomach," Nami assured her. "It's just complaining because it's empty, right now."

 

Luffy's stomach growled again as if to say, "You're damn right, I am!"

 

"Quiet!!" Luffy shouted. "Keep that up, and we'll never get something to eat!!!"

 

His stomach made a low growl as if it was saying, "Feh."

 

Aika giggled a bit.

 

"Silly Big Brother," she said.

 

Now, they were in the JCPenney department.

 

"Wow~!" Aika exclaimed. "Look at all the clothes!!"

 

"As well as all the cute shoes!" Nami added.

 

"Ugh...we're gonna be here forever," Zoro groaned.

 

"Behave," Robin scolded.

 

"Yeah, yeah," responded Zoro.

 

   Following that, the girls shopped through the store. Aika found a pair of cute shoes that she liked. They were sky blue and had little wolves on them.

 

"Big Sis, look at these!" she spoke, pointing at the shoes.

 

"Aww~!" Nami cooed. "Aika, they're adorable~!"

 

"Can we buy them?" Aika asked. "Please, Big Sis Nami?"

 

"Of course, Aika!" Nami answered.

 

As they were talking, Luffy was trying to pull the collar off his neck.

 

_'Must escape, must escape, must escape...!'_ he thought.

 

"Dude," Zoro told him, "chill out, will you? It's just a damn collar."

 

"Chill out?!" Luffy questioned. "I am STARVING!! If I don't get this godforsaken torture device off my neck soon, I am gonna eat the next thing I get my hands on!!!"

 

Suddenly, a piece of paper flew into Luffy's paws...and he looked down at it.

 

"...Well, I did say I'd eat the next thing I get my hands on," he surmised. "Down the hatch, I guess."

 

He bit at the paper and chewed on it.

 

"Huh," he murmured. "not bad. Needs some salt, though."

 

"...Shoot me," Zoro muttered. "Shoot me, NOW."

 

"Look, you're not the only one who's miserable!" Luffy argued. "I'm dying, here!"

 

At that moment, Aika noticed her big brother eating a piece of paper and her ears drooped, feeling guilty about his hunger.

 

"Big Sis?" Aika asked. "Big Brother looks really hungry."

 

"Yeah, I could tell when he started to eat that piece of paper," Nami answered. "I guess I could let him go to the food court."

 

"WOO HOO~!!!!" Luffy cheered. "Thank you, babe! I love you!!"

 

"Love ya, too, Luffy." Nami said as she took his collar off.

 

" **FREEDOM~!!!!** " Luffy hollered as he ran to the food court.

 

"...I'm not carrying him if he gets fat," Zoro spoke up. "just putting it out there."

 

"He'll just digest it in like 30 seconds," Nami explained.

 

"I'm still not carrying him," Zoro replied. "End of story."

 

*****15 seconds later*****

 

   Luffy was down at the food court, stuffing his face. Everyone else was freaked out by his ravenous appetite and appalling table manners. Some of them even left in disgust; Luffy didn't care, because he was just happy to have something to chow down on.

 

After a while, he had finished eating.

 

"Haa..." he sighed as he rubbed his engorged belly. "That hit the spot."

 

Next, he let out a burp that was so loud, the whole mall heard it.

 

"Scuse me," he spoke before he sighed in content.

 

*****With Sanji and Brook*****

 

"Goodness!" cried the Horse Skeleton Man. "Did you hear that appalling reverberation?!"

 

"That was just Luffy belching after he ate too much, as usual," Sanji explained. "Just ignore it."

 

"Oh, I know that it was Luffy," replied Brook. "Still, that was loud, even for him."

 

"Again, just ignore it." Sanji repeated.

 

*****With Usopp and Franky*****

 

"Whoa!" Usopp cried. "That probably broke Luffy's last record for the loudest belch he's ever done!"

 

"Any louder and the whole Grand Line woulda heard him!" Franky added.

 

"Damn right," Usopp agreed. "by the way, what time is it?"

 

"Uhh..." Franky muttered before he checked his watch. "it's 3:33."

 

"What time were we supposed to meet back with the others?" Usopp asked.

 

"4:30," Franky answered. "We got about 57 minutes."

 

"That's plenty of time," explained Usopp before he gasped. "NO WAY!!! BAYMAX ACTION FIGURES ON SALE FOR 560 BERRIES?!"

 

"Wait, seriously?!" Franky questioned. "What are we doing here?!!"

 

"LET'S GO!!!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

The two fanboys wasted no time in buying the action figures.

 

*****With Blizzard, Chopper, and Kumi*****

 

The Animal trio had finally escaped the mob of women who wanted to cuddle them. Like the others, they, too had heard Luffy.

 

_"Holy toledo!"_ cried Kumi. _"That was probably a new record for him!"_

 

_"Criminy..."_ muttered Blizzard. _"Real classy, Luffy."_

 

"Eh, what can you do?" asked Chopper. "I'm just glad we got away from those crazy women."

 

_"Same here,"_ agreed Kumi. _"The only one allowed to hug me is Aika."_

 

"Where should we go next?" Chopper asked. "We've got about 57 minutes until we meet up with the others."

 

_"Hmm..."_ Kumi pondered. _"Wherever it is, it better not be any place with crazed women."_

 

"Right," concurred Blizzard and Chopper.

 

That's when Kumi noticed a stand selling pocky.

 

_"Ooh!!"_ she chirped. _"Pocky!"_

 

"Okay, we'll get you some," Chopper smiled.

 

_"Thank you, Chopper!"_ exclaimed Kumi.

 

So, the trio went over to the stand.

 

"Excuse me," Chopper called, gaining the attention of the vendor. "do you have any melon-flavored pocky?"

 

"Sure do," answered the vendor. "That'll be 50 Berries for one pack."

 

"Ooh! Good deal!" Chopper spoke as he paid the man.

 

"Here you are," the vendor replied as he handed Chopper the melon pocky. "enjoy."

 

"Thank you!" Chopper smiled before he gave one to Kumi. "Here ya go, Kumi."

 

_"Thanks, Chopper!"_ replied the puppy as she took the pocky and ate it. _"Mmm...yum!"_

 

With that, the Animal trio continued on their way.

 

*****With Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Aika*****

 

"Damn, Luffy," cursed Zoro. "He's lucky that burp didn't destroy the whole damn mall!"

 

"Big Brother might've broken the world record!" exclaimed Aika.

 

"No, sweetie," Robin clarified. "If he did, the whole world would've heard it."

 

"Oh," said Aika.

 

Nami only sighed.

 

"My boyfriend is such a slob," she muttered. "but, he's my slob."

 

Aika giggled at this.

 

"That's Big Brother for ya!" she spoke.

 

Soon, they found Luffy, snoring away on the food court floor.

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Zoro asked, irritated.

 

Aika giggled as she climbed up on her Big Brother's belly and Luffy only continued snoring.

 

"...Zoro?" Nami asked.

 

"I'm not carrying him, Nami." Zoro answered. "Not even if you payed me."

 

"Fine," Nami replied. "I'll tell everyone the embarrassing nickname that you call Robin."

 

"You wouldn't dare!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Try me," Nami responded.

 

"...Oh, all right, fine! You win!" Zoro yelled.

 

"Nickname?" Aika repeated. "What nickname?"

 

"It's a secret, sweetie," Nami answered.

 

"All right," Aika spoke.

 

Mustering up all of his strength, Zoro lifted his bloated captain up.

 

"Wait! Put him down for a second!" Aika cried.

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Please~?" Aika asked. "I just wanna bounce on his tummy a couple of times!"

 

"...It is kinda cute when she does that," Nami whispered, causing Robin to chuckle.

 

"I agree," she concurred.

 

Zoro grumbled as he put Luffy down. At that instant, Aika proceeded to jump on his stomach like it was a trampoline.

 

"Whee~!" she cheered. "This is fun!"

 

She continued to bounce on his belly for another three minutes.

 

"Okay, Aika, that's enough," Zoro told her. "Get off his gut."

 

"Aww," Aika pouted. "Party pooper."

 

Aika hopped off of Luffy's belly and Zoro lifted him up.

 

_'I swear, I'm gonna break my back, carrying this glutton!'_ he thought.

 

"We've got about 57 minutes left, so what would you like to do now, Aika?" Nami asked.

 

"Hmm," Aika hummed. "can we go there?"

 

She pointed over to a Maybeline store.

 

"You want makeup?" Nami asked. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

 

"But I really wanna try it on!" Aika answered. "Please~?"

 

She gave Nami her puppy-dog eyes.

 

_'Ah! Not the puppy-dog eyes!'_ Nami mentally cried. _'She knows I can't resist those!'_

 

"Please, Big Sis...!" Aika begged.

 

"...Oh, all right!" Nami cried.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered as she jumped for joy.

 

   They all entered the store and the girls tried on many different shades of eye shadow, lipstick, eye liner, and blush. Zoro only yawned out of boredom and Luffy was still snoring.

 

"So, how much for the make-up?" Nami asked the clerk.

 

"900 berries," the clerk answered. "each."

 

5...4...3...2...1...

 

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!**_ "

 

"Eep...!" Aika squeaked.

 

"Oh, dear," Robin muttered.

 

"RIPOFF ARTIST!!!" Nami shouted. "I DEMAND A DISCOUNT!!!"

 

"Ma'am, we can't give you a discount!" the clerk argued. "It's against store policy!!"

 

"You think I give a flying rat's _tuccus_ about that?!" Nami questioned.

 

"Oh, man, here we go," Zoro grumbled.

 

"Aika, cover your ears and close your eyes." Robin spoke.

 

Aika did exactly as she was told.

 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I can't give you a discount!" the clerk tried to explained.

 

Nami growled before she unsheathed her claws.

 

"Aah...!" the clerk shrieked.

 

"You have got 5 seconds to give me a discount, or else," Nami hissed. "5...4...3...2..."

 

"All right, all right, I'll give you a discount!" the clerk exclaimed. "Just don't kill me!!"

 

At that moment, Nami calmed down and she smiled in a sweet manner.

 

"Thank you so much!" she beamed.

 

"Can I open my eyes, now?" Aika asked.

 

"Yes, Aika." answered Robin.

 

Aika uncovered her ears and opened her eyes.

 

"Yay!" she cheered.

 

Nami payed for all of hers, Aika's, and Robin's makeup and they left with Zoro and a sleeping Luffy.

 

"Come again...!" the clerk whimpered.

 

"We will!" Nami answered.

 

The moment she and the others left, the clerk fainted and at that point, Luffy started to wake up.

 

"Good nap," he spoke. "I feel much better."

 

"Hey, Lu," greeted Nami.

 

"Hey," replied Luffy. "what'd I miss?"

 

"Not much," Nami replied. "we bought new makeup."

 

"Nami almost went berserk, again," Zoro chimed in.

 

"I'm not surprised," Luffy muttered. "Probably tried not to give you a discount again, right?"

 

"Yup," Nami answered. "didn't matter, since she gave me one in the end."

 

"As usual," Luffy murmured.

 

A cocky grin formed on Nami's face.

 

"Damn straight," she replied.

 

"Damn?" Aika repeated.

 

"You didn't hear that," spoke Nami. "Also, you're not supposed to repeat those words!"

 

"Okay!" Aika cried.

 

"Hey~!"

 

The group saw Usopp and Franky approaching them.

 

"Check it!" Usopp exclaimed as he and Franky showed the others their Baymax action figures.

 

"NO WAY!!!" Luffy shouted, as he got off of Zoro and ran over to Usopp. "You guys got Baymax action figures?!"

 

"Yup!" the sniper nodded. "We ever bought one for you."

 

Usopp showed Luffy another Baymax action figure.

 

"...I love you!" Luffy exclaimed as he hugged the Ferret Man.

 

Usopp smiled and pat Luffy's back.

 

"Aw~!" Nami, Robin, and Aika cooed.

 

"Nerds." Zoro muttered.

 

Just then, Sanji and Brook came by and they were holding various..."treasures".

 

"...Sanji...Brook," Nami started. "WHAT are those?!"

 

"Uh..." Sanji muttered. "they're...umm...Brook, help me out here!"

 

"They're...gifts!" Brook exclaimed.

 

"Gifts?" Nami repeated, crossing her arms. "Who are you trying to kid?"

 

"...I don't get it." said Aika.

 

"You're too young to get it," Luffy answered.

 

"Okay," the Wolf Girl replied. "by the way, where're Chopper, Kumi, and Blizzard?"

 

"Here we are!"

 

Chopper, Kumi, and Blizzard are seen walking over to the others.

 

"Hey, guys!" Luffy waved to them.

 

_"Hey,"_ Blizzard greeted. _"What have you been up to?"_

 

"Eh, you know," Luffy answered. "The usual. Walked around, went to the food court, got fat, fell asleep, woke up, you know how it is."

 

_"Ah,"_ Blizzard nodded. _"I see."_

 

"So, everyone ready to head back?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yep!" Aika nodded.

 

"To quote Bender Rodriguez," started Franky. "'Let's go, already~!'"

 

With that, the Straw Hats gathered their purchases and headed out.

 

"That was fun," Aika said. "I hope we get to come back, again!"

 

"Me, too," Nami agreed. "maybe we'll get to visit one of their spas!"

 

"They have spas, here?!" Aika asked.

 

"Yeah," Nami answered. "You can even buy some sleeping masks."

 

"Whoa...!" Aika whispered. "We're totally coming back here!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's for sure!"

 

Everyone had arrived back at their ship.

 

"Man, it's great to be back," Usopp spoke up.

 

"Amen, brother," concurred Franky. "Now we can unload all our loot!"

 

The others did just that.

 

"I'll be right back," Sanji spoke as he walked away with his bags.

 

"Hold it!" shouted Nami. "Where do you think you're going?!"

 

"AH!!!" Sanji cried as he froze. "Umm...nowhere."

 

"That's what I thought," Nami said. "now, turn around."

 

Sanji did just that.

 

"Brook, you too!" Nami barked.

 

"Yes, ma'am...!" Brook squeaked as he did as he was told.

 

"Now drop the bags," Nami ordered.

 

The two perverted men did as they were told.

 

"I'm giving these to goodwill," spoke Nami as she took their bags. "And you will NEVER pull off this kind of stunt, again!"

 

"Yes, ma'am..." Brook and Sanji replied, their heads lowered in shame.

 

"Ha-ha!" Zoro laughed.

 

"Fuck you, Moss Head." Sanji growled.

 

"Hey!" Luffy barked. "Watch your language around Aika!!"

 

"AH!!!" Sanji cried, flinching. "Sorry!!!"

 

"That's what I thought," Luffy spoke, "and Aika, don't you dare try and repeat what he said, or no cookies for a month!"

 

"No! Not that!!" Aika cried. "I won't repeat what he said, even though I don't know what it means!"

 

"Good!" Luffy nodded. "Franky, set a course for our next destination!"

 

"Roger!" complied Franky.

 

With that, the Straw Hats headed off to their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what inspired this.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, well.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:D


End file.
